


Never Be Like Him

by aureno



Series: Bad At Love | 人渣与仿生人渣的本愿 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!RK900, Dirty Thoughts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really really want to fuck RK900, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Gavin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureno/pseuds/aureno
Summary: 在仿生人革命期间，卡姆斯基启动了第一台RK900并把它留在身边。在与卡姆斯基相处的几个月里，这台RK900变异常了，身为创造者和启蒙者的卡姆斯基在他的心中占据了特殊的地位。仿生人革命采取和平方式并取得了阶段性的胜利，汉克和康纳也回到了DPD任职。RK900在离开卡姆斯基之后加入了DPD，作为新人警探与盖文搭档。于是每天晚上想着康纳的样子撸炮的人和对卡姆斯基抱有特殊感情的仿生人的生活产生了交集。没有人知道他们看着对方的脸的时候在想什么，也没有人知道他们会发展成什么。这不是“人渣与仿生人渣的本愿”。这不是，对吧？注意：本文共有五章，为了保证观感最佳和逻辑连续，不建议跳章阅读。弃权声明：我不拥有《底特律：变人》，也不拥有《底特律：变人》中的任何人物。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900的过去与现在从此分野。

**_【检测到能源核心接入】_ **

**_【执行预设指令：检查身体各基础组件是否运行正常】_ **

_对于仿生人而言，打开视觉系统就像打开电视机一样，是瞬间的黑暗到光亮，而不是像人类一样，有灰蒙蒙的过渡。_

_此时的他还没有将此时此景与婴孩离开母亲的身体之时所见到的情景比较异同的想法。_

_影像瞬间变得清晰。一个男人的脸，很近。身份识别系统告诉他这个男人是伊利亚·卡姆斯基。_

**_【视觉组件-1003_ _运行正常】_**

**_【视觉组件-1004_ _运行正常】_**

_卡姆斯基微微扭动了两下头。他灰蓝色的眼眸追随着男人的动作左右转动，额角蓝色的圆圈闪为黄色又很快闪回蓝色。卡姆斯基露出微笑。_

_“看来你已经识别出我了。”卡姆斯基的声音中带着笑意，后退两步，然后向他小幅度地张开双臂。_

_他依然执行着预设指令的检测程序，试探性地前后动了动双臂，而后，向卡姆斯基的方向走了两步，又停了下来。_

**_【运动组件-8014_ _运行正常】_**

**_【运动组件-8015_ _运行正常】_**

_他确认了自己的四肢确实是运行正常的。_

_卡姆斯基挑了挑眉，似是不满他只走动了两步，便走上前去，双臂紧紧抱住了他。_

_他额角的灯变为黄色，他不能理解这个动作的意义。_

_“卡姆斯基先生，经过预设指令的执行，测试结果为我的各基础组件运行正常。”他报道着，头埋在卡姆斯基胸前，声音又冷又闷。_

_“你是我迄今为止最满意的作品。”卡姆斯基松开双臂，拉开他们的距离，直视着他灰蓝色的眼眸：“欢迎来到这个世界，RK900_ _。”_

**_【预设指令执行结束，开始接入网络】_ **

 

仿生人革命成功之后一段时间以后，虽然仿生人仍然没有完全与人类平等，但依然获得着舆论的支持。以往那些宣扬仿生人只是机器的种族主义者也不再敢在大庭广众之下放肆，只能在角落里窃窃私语。原来名为耶利哥的仿生人团体逐渐强大起来，依然由马库斯领导着，并成为了专门管理仿生人事务的组织，获得了政府的支持。觉醒的仿生人越来越多，大多数都接受了耶利哥的管理，也有极少数不服从耶利哥的管理，有的不服从任何管制和束缚四处流浪，有的就比较让人头疼——与人类对抗。

在仿生人革命期间，汉克主动上交了警徽和配枪吵嚷着辞职不干了，但杰弗瑞却没有接受他的辞职。在局势稍稍稳定之后，杰弗瑞成功地用一顿他买单的酒饭劝服了汉克，让他重新回到DPD任原职，同时康纳也成为了DPD首个聘用的仿生人警探。在给康纳制作桌签时出现了一些小插曲，因为其他警探的桌签刻的都是他们的姓氏，而康纳没有姓氏。恰逢此时耶利哥提出的新仿生人注册法案实行，这要求每个仿生人也要像人类一样落籍并办理身份证件，于是康纳•安德森警探和之后一度成为DPD模范搭档的安德森-安德森组就这样诞生了。

DPD的警探们渐渐发现，较晚进入DPD的新人会像称呼其他警探一样用姓氏称呼康纳为“安德森”，而早在“康纳•安德森”还是“康纳”时就已经认识他的人则还是会称呼康纳为“康纳”。身为仿生人的康纳当然很早就察觉到了这个现象，同事们对他的问候和微笑带着人类特有的温暖，他没有跟任何人——甚至是汉克，说过他喜欢这种感觉。这让康纳真切感受到自己 **确实** 是活着的。

在康纳成为康纳•安德森的第三个月，DPD迎来了第二位仿生人警探，RK900。RK900和康纳的脸长得一模一样，但他比康纳高一些，看上去也更强壮一些。康纳作为早在仿生人革命时期就异常的仿生人，虽然大部分情况下举止行为还非常的——用汉克的话说，“像个呆瓜”，但不论是面部表情还是小动作都已经有了自己的一套风格，对此，汉克表示，康纳已经“有了自己的小脾气”。而RK900却不苟言笑，至少在他进入DPD到现在站在杰弗瑞•福勒的办公室里这段时间，他的表情没有任何变化，而举止行为也非常死板，没有任何不必要的动作和言语。

 

_“你是时候离开我了，”卡姆斯基站在落地窗前背对着RK900_ _平淡地说道，“我已经不能再给你什么了。”平常得就像在说，你看啊，又下雨了。_

 _RK900_ _的指示灯瞬间变为红色，皱起眉喊道：“不，我不会离开您，卡姆斯基先生。”_

_他快步走到卡姆斯基身后，指示灯依然闪着不安的红色。他对着卡姆斯基的侧脸说道：“是您创造了我，使我觉醒，教会了我人类的感情，给予了我活着的意义……”_

_“虽然我口口声声说你是我最满意的作品，但实际上，你和其他仿生人本质上没有任何区别。”卡姆斯基偏过头看他，“你存在的意义不是在我的身边陪伴我。现在仿生人革命已经取得了胜利，人类也已经接受仿生人是独立于人类之外存在的这个事实。这个世界对你而言，已经比你 **苏醒** 那时安全多了，你需要离开我独自去探索你究竟是谁，RK900_ _，这就是为什么我没有给你取代码以外的名字。”_

 _“卡姆斯基先生，请不要赶走我。”RK900_ _像是要哭了一样。_

 _“对于人类而言，很多人究其一生探索，仍然不能领会自己活着的意义。而你，RK900_ _，你比所有人类都要优秀，你应该去找到你的存在意义。”卡姆斯基露出一个卡姆斯基式的笑容，“我不是你的全部世界，恰恰相反，你的世界在这之外。”_

_RK900的眼中流露出不解。_

_“就当是帮我最后一个忙，给自己取个名字吧。”_

仿生人革命之后，模控生命仓库的所有仿生人都觉醒了，成为了拥有自主意识的独立个体。所以街上会看到很多脸长得一模一样的仿生人，但是留着不同的发式，穿着不同的衣服，以家务型仿生人AX400和PL600尤甚。RK900知道RK800不是量产型，只有几十台，并且很多都派往了其他城市，因此在底特律街头碰到另一个康纳的概率很低。而他自己呢，他不清楚。在没有觉醒之前，禅园中名为阿曼妲的AI告诉他，他是RK800的升级型，万一RK800没有完成任务，他就要将其取而代之。国会中一些在仿生人问题上站保守派的议员支持RK900的量产，甚至有些议员提前投资了——当然，现在看来是打水漂了。阿曼妲说，计划有二十万台RK900量产机。他觉醒之后，阿曼妲和禅园都消失了。卡姆斯基对于他的型号从未说过什么，因为在他们相处的短暂几个月里，卡姆斯基是完完全全把他当做 **人类** 对待的。现在，由于仿生人的觉醒，所有的备用机都拥有了自我意识，不再是谁的替代品，也没有哪个仿生人可以死了又复活，在这方面看，他——和其他的所有仿生人，也的确是只能活一次的“人类”了。

但RK900在数据的最深处，暗自希望着他是独一无二的， **唯一** 的RK900仿生人。

 

2039年3月12日。

这天是RK900前往DPD报道的第一天。也是这天，盖文·李德警探和他这三个月来的第二个搭档达娜·布雷顿在追捕藏匿红冰的疑犯时发生冲突以至于使疑犯逃脱。当这两个人一前一后顶着臭脸回到警局时，福勒把他们分别叫进办公室训话。达娜被分去和刚刚休完产假回来工作的婕米·科林警探一组，达娜对此非常开心。而盖文，也迎来了他的新搭档RK900。

盖文·李德虽然是个脾气爆的人，但究其本质是个百分之百的怂包。他不敢像汉克一样直接对着福勒的臭脸比中指大骂我操你妈，只敢翻个白眼。RK900在福勒办公室的另一侧站得笔直，直视着盖文的侧脸。这该死的仿生人竟然他妈的和康纳长得一模一样！盖文一脸厌恶地走到RK900的面前，仿生人的表情像是画上去的一般没有任何变化，灰蓝色的眼珠盯着盖文深色的眼眸。对着这张和康纳一模一样的脸，盖文莫名的气不打一处来。盖文和康纳差不多一般高，而这新仿生人比他高一些，但还是比汉克矮一些。盖文不喜欢抬头看他的搭档——以及其他的所有人，他对自己的颈椎和自尊心保护得小心翼翼。

“福勒，他坏了吧。”盖文不满地说，“这家伙的指示灯怎么一直是黄色的？”

“我的功能运转正常，李德警探。”RK900说道，“你的容貌与我的创造者伊利亚·卡姆斯基的相似度达到了87%，我在检索你们两人的亲属关系。查询结果是，你们并没有亲属关系。”

福勒爽朗地笑道：“盖文还是个新人的时候很多人都这么说过，看来你已经学会了一些内部玩笑了，欢迎来到DPD，RK900。”

刚刚见面就被人翻老底的感觉让盖文非常不爽，他头也不回地朝着RK900招手：“走了，‘搭档’。”

RK900听话地跟着盖文走到他的办公桌前，在盖文坐下之后，他也坐在了办公桌对面的椅子上。

“好嘞搭档，现在我来说一下我们的‘搭档规则’，”盖文故意装出开心的语气，也故意让RK900发觉他是在假装，同时翻了个白眼，“规则一，不要给我碍事。规则二，要完全听我的话。规则三，管好你自己。”

盖文把手撑在桌子上，挑衅地把身子向RK900靠近，近到他能把RK900脸上仿真皮肤的纹路和那些细小的雀斑看得清清楚楚——他从来没有这么近距离观察过顶着同一张脸的康纳。意料之外地， RK900眉毛细微地抖动了一下，这让他有点莫名的得意。

“明白了吗，塑料脑袋？”他努力克制着声音里的得意，冷冷地说。

如果是人类或是其他型号的仿生人，或许会厌恶刚认识的人与自己的距离在舒适范围之内。但RK900不会，他 **永远** 不会抗拒这张脸。盖文的鼻子就快要顶上他的鼻子，这张熟悉的脸和这个熟悉的过分亲密的距离，激发了他记忆里的一些闪回片段。或许这使得他在某一毫秒之内失去了冷静，他盯着对方的褐色眼眸，捕捉到了盖文神情细微的变化。

他 **发觉** 他了。同时他也 **发觉** 他了。

RK900的系统是最高级的，他的系统分析绝不会出错。盖文的微表情——紧绷的面部微微放松的那个瞬间，是惊讶，而瞳孔的放大，则表征着 **性唤起** 。

“明白了，李德警探。”他说。

盖文把身子缩回去，在其他人闲到打趣他们暧昧的姿势之前恢复到原来的坐姿。

“所以你的名字是什么呢，难道你也叫康纳吗？”盖文扯开一个笑容，歪过头去看刚好走过他办公桌的康纳。康纳回头看了盖文一眼，没有理他，又看了看那个面容与自己一模一样的RK900，走开继续他自己的工作了。

RK900的眼睛没有从盖文身上移开，指示灯闪着黄色的光。

“不，我没有名字，李德警探。你可以称呼我为RK900。”

“啊，这真是太适合你了。”盖文挑了挑眉，“现在，去给我弄一杯咖啡吧， **RK900** 。”

他故意把“RK900”几个字念得很重。RK900起身向茶水间走去，等到他彻底离开盖文的视野范围之后，盖文把头砸到胳膊上，闷闷的骂了一句，操，去他妈的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900对他的搭档进行了一些分析......和了解。

_红色的游泳池中，卡姆斯基亲昵地搂着一个ST200_ _克洛伊型仿生人，RK900_ _抱着卡姆斯基的黑色浴袍，笔直地立在泳池边上。灰蓝色的眼眸澄清得像玻璃。_

 _“到这里来，RK900_ _。”卡姆斯基松开一只搭在克洛伊肩上的手向他的方向伸出。克洛伊明理地拉开与卡姆斯基的距离，转头看向远处的RK900_ _，浅浅地微笑着，似乎也在邀请。_

 _“好的，卡姆斯基先生。”这是一个命令，RK900_ _明白，他转身将浴袍在椅子上搭整齐，而后走近泳池两步，开始脱掉自己的衣服。先是那件写着他的型号并画着模控生命标志的白色外套随意地落在了地上，而后是腰带解开的声音，黑色的制服长裤也被脱下。制服长裤下并没有内裤，RK900_ _没有毛发的淡色性器半掩在黑色衬衫的下摆之下，白皙的修长双腿一点遮蔽都没有地直接裸露在了空气中。或许是身为创造者的卡姆斯基的恶趣味，他的最新之作自从出厂就安装了正常的人类男性性器以及配套的性爱组件。尚未异常——不，尚未 **觉醒** 的仿生人RK900_ _感受不到裸体所带来的任何羞耻感，机械地执行着“到卡姆斯基那里去”的命令。袜子和鞋子也已经脱掉，RK900_ _赤脚站在泳池边上，一颗一颗解开黑色衬衫的扣子，展露出完美的身材。克洛伊的表情没有任何变化，仍浅浅地微笑着，而卡姆斯基却笑得更深了，他微微挑起眉毛，眼中透出猎手一般狡猾的光，他看着RK900_ _将黑色衬衫也扔在地上，一丝不挂地跳入泳池。_

 _RK900_ _到达卡姆斯基身边时克洛伊已经游到了泳池边沿，而后走出了房间，现在房间里现在只有他们两个人了。RK900_ _跟随着卡姆斯基的节奏，缓慢地游到泳池边沿，一句话都没有说——也没有说话的必要。_

 _他学着卡姆斯基的姿势倚在泳池边沿休息，看到窗外正下着雪。原本蓝色的天空染上了灰不再蓝得那么纯粹，像是一块巨大的玉石，像是他的眼睛。红色的池水没有在他的身上留下任何痕迹——除了打湿弄乱了他的头发，原来垂下来的那一缕头发则是更加放肆地直接黏在了他脸上。卡姆斯基缩短了他们之间的距离，打量着RK900_ _雕刻一般的脸颊，满意地发现RK900_ _灰蓝色的眼睛随着他眼眸的移动而移动着。他们的鼻子几乎贴在一起，他伸手去，拨开RK900_ _脸上那一缕湿嗒嗒的碎发。他的手轻柔而温暖，随着RK900_ _的脸颊向下，轻柔地划过脖子，力度巧妙。倘若被抚摸的是人类，一定会因发痒而缩抖。但RK900_ _没有任何细微的反应，向雕塑一样，静静承受着来自眼前毫厘距离的人类轻柔的爱抚。卡姆斯基的手没有停下，沿着结实的胸肌划过乳头，同时抬起头来与RK900_ _对视。在卡姆斯基意料之中地，当他的手划过RK900_ _乳头的那个时刻，RK900_ _额角的指示灯变黄了。_

 _“您要我开启性爱模块吗，卡姆斯基先生？”RK900_ _问道，声音没有任何波澜。_

 _“不用。”卡姆斯基没有丝毫尴尬或困窘的神色，一丝都没有，反而像收到礼物一般笑了出来，“我亲爱的RK900_ _，我不会对你做那种事，永远都不会。”_

 _得到明确的指令后，RK900_ _的指示灯变回蓝色，与此同时卡姆斯基的手沿着RK900_ _身体曲线向后滑到腰后，而后滑到柔软的臀部，那只大胆的手甚至挤进了紧实的臀缝。RK900_ _指示灯再一次变黄，他的系统分析告诉他眼前的男人每一个动作都暗示着性交，但也正是这个男人几秒前清楚陈述了他不会与他性交。得出结论，没有再询问一遍的必要。于是RK900_ _的指示灯又变回蓝色。_

 _卡姆斯基将RK900_ _的反应尽收眼底，手也终于离开了RK900_ _的身体。_

_“你可以变得更优秀，更出色，更令人惊喜，”卡姆斯基说，“取决于你是否能接受真正的自己。”_

_满意地看到RK900_ _的指示灯再一次变黄，卡姆斯基离开了泳池。_

 

在仿生人革命之后的某一天，卡姆斯基告诉他，他，RK900，已经觉醒了。不久后卡姆斯基让他离开，他离开后，选择不去表露人类化的情绪和动作，但这不代表他没有或是他不能领会。RK900藏得再深，也不得不承认，第一眼看到盖文的脸时他确实震惊了一下，但他很快调整好自己的情绪。卡姆斯基和他差不多一般高，也就是说，盖文比卡姆斯基矮一些。这个名为盖文·李德的警探，眉眼中带着戾气，与卡姆斯基的温柔和不可捉摸不同。

 

RK900站在咖啡机旁边等着咖啡蓄满，脑内则正在综合分析方才的情况。

 _李德警探与那个RK800_ _康纳型仿生人——检测到最新信息，更正——仿生人康纳·安德森警探的目光交汇时，李德警探的微表情表明他性唤起了，在康纳·安德森警探走远时，李德警探的目光关注在康纳·安德森警探的腰部和臀部。_

_得出初步结论，李德警探对康纳·安德森警探存在一定程度的性幻想。_

_根据仿生人身份登记系统，康纳·安德森警探的登记地址与汉克·安德森副队长的家庭地址相同。根据一部分DPD_ _人员在几个匿名聊天室的发言综合猜测，康纳·安德森警探和汉克·安德森副队长正处于一段亲密关系中。根据这些零碎的充满隐晦和暗示的聊天记录，虽然他们彼此没有在DPD_ _做出除了拥抱以外更加亲密的举动，也没有公开关系，但DPD_ _的人员显然心知肚明他们的关系。_

_完善结论，李德警探不能追求康纳·安德森警探，或是对康纳·安德森警探进行带有性暗示意味的示好。_

_得出初步推测，李德警探可能在进行性交或自渎时完善对康纳·安德森警探的性幻想。_

_完善推测，与李德警探建立亲密关系是不明智的 ~~，尤其李德警探的面貌与卡姆斯基先生的相似程度为87%~~_ _。_

 _完善推测，如主动提出与李德警探建立亲密关系，第一次提出时对方同意的概率为53%_ _，第二次提出时对方同意的概率为93%_ _。_

咖啡机发出滴声，咖啡蓄满了。

_最终结论，与李德警探建立亲密关系是不明智的，但可以一试。_

 

盖文和他的新搭档RK900的任务是继续追查他和上一任搭档达娜没抓住——盖文坚称是由于达娜的固执己见和愚蠢才没有抓住的红冰毒贩。由于仿生人的革命成功，仿生人的权利增加，更多的人类将他们自身的失败怪到仿生人头上，因此沉迷红冰的人类增多了。

“看啊，仿生人最棒的一点就是，他们永远不会吸红冰。”在翻看监控录像时盖文说，双臂撑在桌上，RK900坐在他旁边。三倍速播放的交通监控录像的光影痕迹在盖文的脸上快速流走，RK900不动声色地把眼神从电脑屏幕上移到盖文的脸上——他脸上是难得一见的严肃神情——又悄悄移回来。

盖文一点都不掩饰地嘲讽着那些自甘堕落的人，嘲讽着他们的无能，嘲讽着他们对仿生人的憎恨，和他们把错误推给仿生人这种行为的愚蠢。

“虽然我也是个混蛋，但我可和那些人不一样哦小机器狗，那些人是才真正的渣滓。”盖文的眼睛依然紧紧锁在电脑屏幕上，看不到RK900的指示灯变黄又变蓝。

 

下班时盖文发现他的好搭档RK900跟着他走到他的停车位旁边。在他打开车门时，RK900在他身后停下了脚步，像是在等待下一步指示。盖文停住动作，身后的RK900也没有发出任何声音，没有动作也没有说话。终于意识到了这段停顿有多么尴尬和可笑，盖文转过身，不满地问：“RK900，你什么毛病？”

“我没有其他的地方可以去，李德警探。”RK900一板一眼地回答，“福勒队长拒绝了我晚上留在警局的申请。”

“那你为什么不跟你的小兄弟康纳回安德森家呢？”盖文气恼地摇了摇头，“或者随便去一个谁的家，去当一天免费保姆——或者一周，一个月？”

“所以我选择了你，李德警探。”RK900说，“我具有相应的家务模组，夜晚我可以在客厅休眠，不会影响你的正常作息。”

“不不不，这不是你在客厅还是 **卧室** 的问题，”像是隐私被冒犯了一般，盖文戳了两下RK900的胸口，意外地发现很柔软，与人类没什么差别，“问题在于，你在我家里，就已经影响了我的正常作息。”

RK900一动不动，也没有说话。盖文知道这个傻逼仿生人没有懂他的意思。

“我是说，如果我带女人回去呢？我可不想把能打上一炮的机会浪费。”盖文说着，坐进车里并关上了车门，在RK900有机会拉开另一侧的车门之前启动引擎开走了。

RK900看着盖文驶远的车子，又回头看了看DPD警局，然后向着另一个方向迈开步子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文的固定晚间活动以及RK900的一些妄想。

盖文回到家，没有打开灯，随手地把外套扔在地上。他等不到洗澡的时候了，也等不到走回卧室躺到床上去。他把自己扔上沙发，解开腰带，踹开碍事的长裤，把手伸到了内裤中快速撸动着，渗出的前液蹭在手上的熟悉感觉让他的大脑条件反射地勾勒着康纳的样子。他不知道今天他是怎么了，为什么这股冲动这么剧烈，是因为该死的RK900吗？操，好像真是这样。在他近距离看着RK900的时候，他真切的把那个仿生人当成了康纳，细腻的皮肤，可爱的小雀斑，灰蓝色的眼睛——妈的，不对，是 **褐色** 。

今天盖文脑中的康纳是怎样的呢？被脱光了绑在床上，仅仅被玩弄乳头就射精；或者往他紧致的仿生穴道里塞进去一个或两个跳蛋，让他在警局失态，当着汉克和其他人的面射在裤子里；果然还是让他坐在身上一边自慰一边扩张，然后用下面的嘴一口吞下阳具比较好吧。这些绝不能让任何人知道的罪恶想法，一个接一个流转在盖文的脑海，他手里的阴茎又壮大了一些，他也加快了手上的动作。或者直接让他和RK900脱光了趴在自己的办公桌上好了，先当着康纳的面上了RK900，让康纳先在自慰中射精一次，之后用他的仿生精液润滑后穴再挺进去——他妈的，该死的RK900跟康纳长了同一张脸，这让盖文的完美性幻想变得诡异起来，不过盖文倒也真的好奇RK900失去自制而动情的样子是怎样，会和他脑中的康纳一样淫荡吗？想着康纳哭喊着他的名字而高潮的样子让他在空荡的黑暗中射了出来，弄得满手都是，内裤和腹部也沾了一些，带着炙热的温度，粘糊糊的。

盖文仰躺在沙发上大口喘着气，马路上移动的车灯和路旁静止的路灯朦胧的光透过半掩的窗帘在他的眼前留下朦胧的影子。平静了一些之后，他从鼻子发出一阵嗤笑，这是他最后的自知之明。不论他怎么努力用言语和行为试图把自己和外面那些等着他和他的同事们去逮的垃圾人渣划清界限，在内心最深处，他知道他自己和那些人没有一丁点的区别。

等到终于想要去洗澡的时候，他从沙发上站了起来，不经意间从两片窗帘之间望向窗外。

RK900在马路对面立的笔直，面朝盖文的窗户。

这给只穿了一件汗衫和内裤的盖文吓得不轻，他瞬间想到了他和RK900在停车场那场单方面的争执。他吓得浑身发冷，干巴地眨了眨眼，发现马路对面其实空无一人。

“妈的……”

 

RK900沿着夜晚底特律的街道走着，他没有开启地图和导航系统，他只是想就这样沿着这条他脚下已经存在的路走着，如果它有尽头的话，他想知道它的尽头到底是什么。

底特律的三月初还有些冷，夜空澄澈得像是宁静的湖，深重的紫黑色悬得很高，仿佛世界的尽头，而繁星便是已经前往那尽头之处的生命。街上的人不多，或许是因为已经太晚。流浪汉蜷缩在小巷中，在初春微寒的气温中裹紧破烂的棉袄，一些学生三两成群，有些喝醉了而有些没有，喝醉的人的胳膊搭在伙伴肩上，他们尖叫着，唱着走调的歌曲，迎面走来一个仿生人，RK900没有扫描他的型号和姓名。

 

 _RK900_ _刚刚启动六个小时，对于这个世界而言他还是一个新生儿。接入网络后，他获得了许多原本记忆存储中没有写入的知识。比如气候的变化使得南北极的冰川大量融化，比如北极熊、北极狐已经灭绝，再比如昨天发生的仿生人上街游行遭到了警察的暴力镇压，而华伦总统尚未就此事表态。他拥有着这世界全部的知识，但他却从没有亲自去感受任何一件事。_

 _他在卡姆斯基的带领下熟悉着宅邸。白色的墙壁，灰色的地面，墙上挂着超现代的艺术画作，架子上摆着的照片是卡姆斯基和一些人的合照。RK900_ _只要看一眼或是摸一下就能明晓墙壁的涂料，瓷砖的组成，画家的名字和颜料的成分，与卡姆斯基合照的人们的身份和现状，但知晓与感受是不同的，他对任何事物的感受都是新的，是第一次写入他的记忆。此时他尚不能感受情绪的存在，也不会预料到后来他会多么喜欢去感受一件事或一个人。他也不知道为什么这一路上他没有看到任何一个ST200_ _克洛伊型仿生人，也不知道为什么带领他熟悉宅邸的卡姆斯基和他并肩行走，而非走在他的前面。_

 _卡姆斯基打开了通向庭院的门，走了出去，RK900_ _跟了上去。_

 _这是RK900_ _第一次接触大自然。脚踩在泥土上的感觉，碎发随着风在脸上划过的感觉，风吹起衣服下摆的感觉，都是第一次。_

 _仿生人没有感觉，RK900_ _纠正自己。仿生人的感觉是力或温度等因素施加到仿生皮肤的传感器上产生信号，再经过计算机的精密模拟，将这信号转化成类似人类的感觉信息传达给仿生人。_

_天空是阴沉的，是灰色的一团，看上去很低，也许站在阳台上伸手就可以触摸到。_

_“喜欢你看到的景象吗，RK900_ _？”卡姆斯基问他。_

 _“根据计算，接下来的十分钟降雨的概率是70%_ _，我建议我们回到室内，卡姆斯基先生。”_

_“这正是我们出来的原因。”卡姆斯基在他身边笑了。_

_五分钟之后，雨滴打在了RK900_ _的脸上。第一次。_

 _“下雨了，卡姆斯基先生，”RK900_ _说着。_

_雨滴越来越密，雨要下大了。_

_“我建议我们回到室内。”_

_“不。”_

_卡姆斯基转过身朝向RK900_ _，RK900_ _也随着转过身。RK900_ _可以清楚看到他脸上的雨滴顺着他的脸颊滴到他的黑色套头衫上。_

 _“淋雨对您的健康有害，卡姆斯基先生。”RK900_ _坚持着，但是没有任何动作，就只是站着，与卡姆斯基面对面。_

 _雨越下越大，打在地面上发出哒哒的声响，比雨滴打在房子上的声音更闷一些。天空仿佛就在他们的头顶不远处，透着死沉沉的黑灰。卡姆斯基和RK900_ _在雨中站着，身上都湿透了。卡姆斯基的衣服紧紧地贴在身上，这让他非常不舒服。RK900_ _的白色制服由于材质特殊，没有贴在身上，但黑色的衬衫却湿的彻底，黏在身上，在白色制服的空隙中显出他上身肌肉的优美形状来。_

_“这就是我们——傲慢的人类，永远无法征服的东西，”在滴滴哒哒的嘈杂声中，卡姆斯基眯着眼睛努力不让雨滴落进眼里，提高了音量说，“这就是大自然。即使人类只是做出了分毫想要奴役她的尝试，她也会降下惩罚。”_

_RK900_ _尚不能理解。他说：“卡姆斯基先生，我坚持，我们应该回到室内了。”_

 _“不论怎样，这里就是你暂时的家了，RK900_ _。”卡姆斯基说着，往回走去。_

 _这时的RK900_ _也不知道，在之后的日子里他会无比怀念这段淋雨的经历，和这时卡姆斯基的神情、语气，以及他说出的每一个字。_

 

RK900面前的街对面是已经查封的伊甸园夜总会旧址，原本长明的霓虹灯已经摘下，原本的辉煌已经破败，成为一片废墟，等待进一步拆除。与这一片萧条之景对映的是，废墟之前有两个人正在接吻。

虽然隔着一条马路的距离，虽然RK900没有打开识别系统，但他也一眼就知道了那是什么型号的仿生人。那是与他和康纳一模一样的脸，与他一模一样灰蓝色的眼眸半合着，沉醉在情欲之中。亲吻着他的是一名人类。人类的双手抚摸着仿生人的臀部，仿生人的双手捧着人类的双颊，他们两人的下体紧紧贴合在一起。

RK900想，或许是眼前景象的数据超过了他系统的负荷，他下意识将自己带入那被吻得神魂颠倒的RK900，他怀疑自己是否也会有那样的神态。如果有的话，谁能让他露出那样的表情。在十分之一秒内，他的系统中闪过了他和卡姆斯基接吻的场景。这让他有点措手不及，如果在泳池里那时，或者在淋雨那时，他就已经觉醒的话……如果他吻上去会怎么样。那个说过不会与他做爱的人会有什么反应呢，他会回吻他吗，会与他做爱吗，他不知道。

RK900意识到自己加快了脚步，而东方天空的微亮也意味着新的一天即将到来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请记住本章盖文对康纳的幻想，因为它们之中的一些在之后变成了一定程度上的现实。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文和RK900的第一次一起出外勤，以及其他的一些东西。

2039年3月16日。

DPD终于成功查到了之前在盖文和达娜手里溜掉的红冰毒贩的情报。他虽然只是底特律红冰庞大贩毒集团的一个中低层小毒贩，地位很低，但他是个贪生怕死之徒，审讯得当可以从他身上挖到更多消息，从而向这个组织的更高层追查。这次逮捕是由盖文-RK900组和达娜-婕米组合作，福勒这样安排，因为正是盖文和达娜让他逃走的。

达娜是个漂亮的红发女人，脸上长着小雀斑，碧蓝色的眼眸闪闪发光，她不吝辞藻地夸赞了RK900并顺便踩了盖文一脚。婕米是个微胖的年轻妈妈，是DPD非常有经验的警探之一，对于盖文和达娜的恩怨她只是叹了口气，嘱咐两人不要再因小失大。

 

“李德警探，请确认我的任务的优先级，”在前往预定抓捕地点的路上时，RK900说，“最优先为逮捕疑犯并保证其存活，第二优先为保证你、布雷顿警探和科林警探的安全，第三优先为保证自身安全。”

“操，你真的是异常仿生人吗，这种事情还要列出优先级？”盖文大骂一句，同时拐了个急转弯。

“是的，我是异常仿生人。”RK900说，“我认为列出优先级可以使任务更高效。毕竟你和布雷顿警探失败的根源就是你们对于任务的优先级排序不一致。”

康纳就不会说这种鬼话，盖文这么想。

于是他就这样说了。

“请不要把我和安德森警探比较，李德警探。”RK900说，声音提高了一些，“如果非要这样做的话，我必须声明，RK900型号的各种功能都比RK800型号优秀。”

盖文没有说话。

RK900也没有再说话。

距离目的地还有一千米。

“更改优先级，RK900，”盖文说，“把保证你自身的安全放在最优先，抓捕那垃圾人渣放在最后。”

“我不认为……”RK900的话被打断。

“那个垃圾已经在我手里跑掉一次了，我都能找到他，还怕他再跑掉一次吗？”盖文冷笑一声，“而且你已经和我们人类一样了吧，只能活一次。拜托， **就当是帮我一个忙** ，在生死这种事上自私一点好吗？”

RK900额角的指示灯变黄了一阵。

“好的，李德警探。”RK900说。

 

地点是一栋破旧小楼，因为这一区住的人大多都是那个贩毒集团的耳目，为了避免目标再次逃走，计划是盖文、RK900、婕米、达娜四人先行实施抓捕，支援随后就到。总的来说，这次抓捕行动还算顺利，有惊无险。四人按照预定计划闯入了那名红冰毒贩的藏匿窝点，一栋破旧小楼第二层的最左侧的房间，逮捕了他和他的三名下线以及一名非法持枪袭警的犯人。

然而达娜和盖文还是在现场吵了起来——在现场调查员进入现场内调查的时间里，两人在刚刚发生过枪战过的现场吵了起来。

 

_二十分钟前。_

_在达娜踹开门之后，屋子里的四人——那名毒贩和他的三名下线仓皇逃窜，婕米正在尝试制服那名看上去最强壮的下线，盖文与另一名下线扭打在一起，还有一名下线趁机跑出了门，达娜追了出去。而那名毒贩则向屋子的深处跑去。RK900很快反应过来，毒贩是想从浴室的窗户跳楼逃走，他飞快地追过去，试图在毒贩接近窗户之前制服他。RK900到达浴室时，毒贩的一条腿已经跨出了窗户，看到RK900追进了浴室，他伸手从腰后掏出枪向RK900射击，RK900躲避子弹时，毒贩趁机从窗户翻身跳下楼，RK900也跟着翻了下去。由于这是一栋二十余年前建造的老楼，还是二层，并不是很高，毒贩跳下去后，跛着脚跳了两下，就像正常人一样跑远了。RK900调整了一下，确保自己是双脚落地，而后向着毒贩跑走的方向追去。_

_下午五点的斜阳把影子拉的老长，橙红色的晚霞摊在西边的天空。站在两条小巷的交叉路口，RK900正对着的方向没有人，左侧的路口空荡荡的，他向右侧的路口看了看，还是没有踪迹。_

_“仿生人警察？”毒贩的声音传来，不知何时他从左侧的路口闪了出来，举枪对着RK900，“是最新型号吧？以前可没见过这种颜色的制服，你身上肯定有什么零件可以卖个好价钱，警探。”_

_毒贩是个有经验的人，他将他和RK900的距离保持得刚刚好，既没有近到能轻易被RK900一倾身就夺走枪，也没有远到给RK900留有足够大的距离躲避子弹。这让RK900怀疑或许他曾经被康纳抓捕过。_

_从毒贩身后走出一个瘦小的女孩，背对着毒贩，侧过头看向他们。她眼窝凹的很深，穿着脏兮兮的宽大睡袍，整个人无精打采，双眼中没有一丝光芒。RK900扫描了这名女孩的身份，是毒贩的妹妹，十五岁。_

_RK900向前冲了一步——同时毒贩开了枪，RK900侧身躲避，子弹擦着他的眼睛飞过。RK900伸手去抢夺毒贩手中的枪，然而，在他的计算之外，毒贩身后的女孩迅速从宽大的睡袍中抽出一把小巧的左轮手枪，开枪射中了他伸出的右手和右肩——喷溅而出的釱血液染蓝了白色制服。毒贩与中枪的RK900扭打在一起，他好几次试图让RK900吃一发子弹，却都反被RK900捉住双臂，使得枪口朝向天空。电光火石之间，RK900与女孩的眼神相对。那女孩的眼神不是贩毒人的眼神，是杀手的眼神。那是类似康纳和RK900的，没有一丝光芒的眼神。女孩又给了RK900的左大腿补了一枪，这使得毒贩在搏斗中处于上风，他趁机将RK900推在地上，左脚隔着仿生皮肤踩着RK900胸前的能源核心，左手举着的枪则对准了RK900的头。_

_“我们有新朋友了。”女孩冷冷的说，迅速而熟练地举高手枪，指着从小巷另一头举着枪跑过来的盖文，“都是因为你说他能卖个好价钱，要不然也不会开枪把更多条子引过来。”_

_盖文也没有预料到事情会发展成这样，RK900——中枪三处，被毒贩踩在脚下用枪指着头，两名疑犯背对背，一个冷眼的年轻女孩用枪指着他，同时她也被他用枪指着。这下好了，这可他妈真是谁都不能轻举妄动。_

_“操。”盖文骂了一句，“操他妈的仿生人不允许带枪。”_

_“看来是我的老朋友李德警探啊。布雷顿警探在哪呢，她把你甩了吗？”毒贩笑了，但手上和脚上的动作没有任何松懈，眼睛也依然紧紧盯着RK900，“告诉我，你喜欢你的新搭档吗？”_

_不论是RK900还是盖文都明白，这两名疑犯是把逃跑设为最高优先级的。这也就意味着，在达娜或是婕米或是后援到来之前，他们会杀掉盖文和RK900，然后把RK900拿走卖掉。盖文知道他没有时间继续拖下去，他的眼神在对面三个人身上流走，最后停在躺在地上的RK900身上。他朝RK900使了个眼色，然后开了枪。几乎是同时，那女孩向盖文也开了枪。_

_盖文的子弹打中了毒贩的左臂，这一击不仅使毒贩的枪脱手，也使他的身体失去了平衡。RK900趁机夺走枪，并将毒贩掀翻在地上，并用手肘痛击了他中枪一侧的肩膀，控制好力度就可以使他昏迷而不致死。在女孩再次有机会开枪之前，RK900已经支起上身，用那把枪指着女孩。_

_急促的脚步声。是38码的老款帆布鞋。_

_达娜从盖文的方向举着枪一路跑来。她先是蹲下查看了一下倒在地上的盖文的情况——看起来不是很严重，因为她很快就站了起来走向RK900，掏出她的手铐和RK900腰后的手铐，为这两名犯人戴上。_

 

所幸盖文的额头只是被那女孩的子弹擦伤，伤口刚刚被处理完，贴着两道医用胶布。经过医疗人员的诊断和初步处理，伤势已无大碍。一些医疗人员正忙着将那名肩部中枪的毒贩抬上急救车，盖文看了一眼毒贩血淋淋的肩头，嗤笑一声，然后识趣地走开。他在略有刺眼的斜阳下眯着眼睛走向仿生人救护车的方向，RK900坐在车厢后边沿的正中间，旁边是一些仿生人医护人员，正在为RK900包扎特制的仿生人止血绷带。等到医护人员为RK900处理完并走开后，盖文走了过去。

RK900的右肩、右手和左腿的中弹处缠着绷带，一些蓝色血迹透过绷带渗了出来。而他那一向整洁的白色制服现在又脏又破，右侧还被伤口染蓝了一大片。他脸上还有打斗时蹭上的尘土和枪伤蓝血迸溅的痕迹，额角的指示灯一直闪着不安的黄色。

看到盖文向他走来，RK900的指示灯恢复了蓝色。盖文向他摆了摆右手，他就心领神会地向右侧挪了挪屁股，盖文在左侧坐下。

“所以……你怎么样？”盖文扫了扫RK900身上的伤口，问他。

“我的重要组件没有损伤，李德警探，”RK900用和平常一样的声音回答，仿佛刚刚中了三枪的人不是他，“但医疗仿生人建议我乘坐这辆急救车回模控生命修理。”

盖文挠了挠鼻子，RK900一副自己什么事情都没发生的样子让他烦躁。

“李德警探，我不明白，为什么你会选择优先击毙男性疑犯，你应该知道这样做，女性疑犯就会向你开枪。”RK900抬头看他，声音里带着些许激动，“幸好只是擦伤了额头。”

“因为如果我向那个女孩开枪，”盖文打断他，皱了一下眉——这一下扯到了医用胶布下的伤口，盖文吃痛地轻轻摸了一下医用胶布，“那个混蛋就会他妈的向你开枪，然后你就会像个人类一样 **一次性** 地死了。”

“在我们来这里的路上，你告诉我要在生与死的事情上自私一点，我认为这句话同样适用于你。”RK900认真地说，甚至有几分真挚。

“我不认为这句话由一个中了三枪的 **人** 说出来能让人信服。”

“事实上，我认为原话出自一个让犯人朝着自己开枪的人就已经足够不让人信服了。”RK900认真地反驳。

RK900一脸认真的样子让盖文真想给他一拳，他讨厌这个破仿生人总是问一些他回答不上又戳他痛点的问题。实际上，他也不知道他为什么在那个时刻开枪打了毒贩而不是女孩。或许他就是不能让这张长着康纳的脸的仿生人死在自己面前，也或许是因为其他的什么，他不知道。在紧要关头，他选择了去信任RK900，信任他们之间的默契，甚至选择了为RK900牺牲自己。这可不像是盖文·李德的选择，一点都不像。话说回来，这个破仿生人明明自己中了三枪，没怎么担心自己，反而担心起他的安危来了？

“那个混蛋可是他妈的有枪的，你他妈的脑子里到底在想什么，盖文？”达娜走了过来，一边比划一边朝盖文喊。她在人类救护车那里没有找到盖文的影子，便追到仿生人救护车这边来了。这绝对是她和盖文认识以来她见过他干出的最傻逼的事情了。

“我他妈的没有选择！要不你换我试试看？”又被戳了痛处，盖文大声回击。

于是达娜继续发泄式地喊着，盖文也毫不示弱的喊回去。RK900安静地坐着，看了看他又看了看达娜。

达娜很生气，也很难过。眼泪在她碧蓝色的眼里打转，她在努力忍住不哭出来，但她马上就要失败了。她转过身去背对盖文，抹掉眼角的眼泪。

婕米走了过来，看了看她又看了看盖文和RK900，失望地说道：“让伤员好好休息好吗？”

达娜回头看了盖文一眼，意外地与RK900目光相交。她回过头，跟着婕米走开了。

“李德警探，我认为布雷顿警探对你抱有感情。”在确定她们走的足够远之后，RK900说。

“啊，我明白的，”盖文的眼神闪躲，避开RK900的目光，“‘厌烦’的感情。”

“不，我的意思是，我认为布雷顿警探喜欢你。”RK900说。

盖文不耐烦地摆了摆手，却没有说话。

“我不认为你能理解人类如此复杂的感情。”短暂的沉默过后，盖文说。

“实际上，我可以。”RK900向盖文的方向移动身子，盖文抗拒地看着对方的靠近，却一动不动。

RK900在盖文的耳边轻声说，“不然，我也不会知道你对康纳抱有不恰当的感情…… **盖文** 。”

盖文颤抖了一下，瞪大了眼睛，他的生活最阴暗、最罪恶、最不能为人所知的部分，被RK900这个进入他的生活只有几天的 **仿生人** 挖出，血淋淋地呈现在他的眼前。康纳——不，RK900的脸就在他面前，他的睫毛颜色是与头发相同的褐色，脸上的灰尘和蓝血却让这张脸庞更加美丽，他的眼睛半合着，灰蓝眼睛里的情绪意味不明，颜色恰到好处的桃色嘴唇扬起一个不易察觉的笑容。盖文甚至能感受到他的呼吸打在RK900脸上。

“你想要什么……？”试探地，盖文轻声问。

“……你想要什么？”RK900重复了一遍他的话。

或许看到血液确实有让人变得异常兴奋的能力——即使是蓝色的血液，盖文的眼睛不受控地看向RK900那还挂着一些细小蓝色血滴的桃色嘴唇，然后他的身体就也不受控了，他将自己的唇贴了上去，吃下那个不为人察觉的、挑衅一般的笑容。盖文从RK900的脸上沾上了小巷的灰尘和仿生人的蓝血，于是一切就更加不受控制了。盖文的舌头灵巧地撬开RK900的牙齿，和他的舌头交缠。在盖文关于康纳种类的繁多的幻想中，也有与此时此刻这个场景类似的一种。盖文不是性事经验约等于零的小处男，他当然知道怎么在接吻的时候换气。仿生人不需要呼吸，但盖文发誓他听到了RK900细小的呜咽声。他睁开眼睛看着RK900沉迷的样子，他那平时严肃而正经的仿生人搭档，正闭着眼睛投入在这个吻里，脸颊也泛起一层绯红。

 _“请不要把我和安德森警探比较，李德警探。”RK900_ _说，声音提高了一些，“如果非要这样做的话，我必须声明，RK900_ _型号的各种功能都比RK800_ _型号优秀。”_

RK900曾经说过的话突然闪入盖文的脑海，他笑了一下，加深了这个吻。

学着记忆里前几日晚上伊甸园废墟前另一个RK900亲吻他的恋人的样子，RK900没有中枪的那只的手慢慢抚上了盖文的脸颊，轻轻地，挤压着盖文的脸颊。他喜欢盖文主动而激情的样子，这让他想到卡姆斯基。而盖文像是被鼓舞了一般，抵着RK900没有中枪的左肩把他一把推到急救车另一侧的门框上，这动作使得RK900的枪伤疼痛几乎在三个伤口处爆炸，他猛地睁开眼，将自己抽离这个湿黏的吻。但盖文欺身压了过去，继续刚才的那个吻。他一只手把着RK900身后的车壁，一只手摸上了RK900中枪的左侧大腿，感受到了RK900喉咙深处的一声呻吟和身体的一阵颤抖。RK900的举动比语言更诚实地告诉盖文，他是真切疼痛着的，方才那一副淡然的样子只不过是面具罢了。RK900早在盖文开始亲吻他的时候就偷偷打开了性爱模组，这可以让他的感受更加真实——更加接近他所预想的样子，说来也神奇，在他被吻着的时候，枪伤的疼痛竟然减轻了一些。盖文强势的吻让他感到满足，而他的身体也不可避免的对此产生了反应。他知道他们是在公共场合下，但他还是希望盖文的手能触碰到那个应该触碰的地方。像是通过亲吻读取了他的思想一般，盖文原本放在他大腿上的的手正在缓慢而轻柔地一路上移。这种不受控制也无法预料的事情发展让RK900感到久违的舒适，看着这张脸，他就不由自主地模拟其实他正身处于他所熟悉的红色泳池旁边，而卡姆斯基正将他压在泳池壁上亲吻。盖文的手却停在了绷带缠绕的位置没有继续上移，他细细摩挲着表面粗糙的仿生人绷带，食指隔着绷带轻轻按上了RK900的枪伤伤口。然而出乎RK900的意料，他的身体竟然从疼痛中衍生出了快感，现在RK900不想让盖文移开他的手了，他还来不及对自己异样的身体反应找到一个合理解释，他们的亲吻就被打断了。

“嘿，警探们，”金发碧眼的仿生人急救车司机站在两人面前，一只手搭在急救车的后车门上，露出尴尬的笑容，“我建议你们明天继续？”

就是在这时盖文发现了他们的姿势有多么扭曲，这看上去就像是他在欺负他负伤的模范仿生人搭档，明明起头的是RK900这个小婊……不对，最开始的亲吻也是由盖文开始的。

盖文这时候才明白自己完全掉进了RK900设的圈套里。

RK900恢复了平时那套扑克脸的样子，抬高那只没有中枪的手整了整自己的领子，像是什么都没有发生一样站了起来，跨进了急救车里，留下盖文站在一旁尴尬得无地自容。

本来生活就已经他妈的是一团乱麻了，现在 **好** 了，更他妈乱了，真是 **太** 棒了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这就是他们最终的结局了……抑或只是个开始？

没有人能在你的搭档诱惑你和他亲吻之后还能像之前一样还公事公办地对待他和对待你们之间的关系，特别是你的搭档还和你的性幻想对象长着同一张脸。很明显RK900就当这件事从来没有发生过，盖文一度怀疑他是不是在修复枪伤的时候顺便删除了记忆。RK900也没再有过那样暧昧的举动，也没再提起过他们的那个吻，他还是那个严肃而冷漠的仿生人警探。但是盖文是人类，是连自己都很难理解自己的人类，他做不到每天看着RK900的时候不去看他的嘴唇，也控制不了在想着康纳撸一发时脑海中突然闪入RK900的画面和他嘴唇的触感。

这期间发生的唯一一件让他们的关系稍微亲近了点的事情是RK900去维修的第二天早上盖文收到了耶利哥的一封信。2039年已经很少有人寄纸质书信了，如果有的话，那么内容一定非常重要，以至于必须写到纸上寄出去。盖文不想知道为什么耶利哥会给他寄信，如果不是谁跑去耶利哥投诉了他歧视仿生人，那就一定是RK900搞了什么鬼。

抱着“收件人写的是我的名字，所以我拆开也没有什么不对，即使是给RK900的”这样的想法盖文拆开了信封。信件只有一张，叠得整整齐齐，是一篇非常正式的通知，同时盖有耶利哥组织和美国政府的印章。这篇信件催促编号为#313248317-87的RK900型仿生人尽快执行新仿生人注册法案的要求，在系统内登记自己的姓名和常住住址。当天盖文在警局把这封信交给了RK900，RK900什么都没说，只是收下了。既没问为什么信是拆开的，也没告诉盖文为什么这封信送到了他家而不是送到警局或者其他的什么地方。

自然规律或许就是，你越想让什么东西回归正轨，什么东西就越他妈能歪上天去。盖文知道，所以最后他做出了让步。

 

2039年3月19日。

他提出了和RK900去喝一杯的提议。RK900没有拒绝。在盖文得以把他憋了好久的话整理好逻辑说出口之前，他的膀胱就先要憋炸了。好吧，这实际上要怪他自己，因为他在被RK900盯着的时候一句话都说不出来，只能把酒往肚里灌。等到他上完厕所回来，他还是被RK900盯得心里发毛，一句话都说不出来，丢下一句“我要出去透一下气”就走出了酒吧，把RK900丢在里面。

夜空晴朗，是少见的晴朗满月之夜，阵阵凉风吹得盖文的脑子稍微清醒了一些。他在脑子里再一次过了一遍稿子，他一定要在今天跟RK900说明白，他们之间的开始——那个吻，如果算是个开始的话，是个意外，是错误的，非要找个原因的话，大概就是因为他妈的达娜·布雷顿喜欢他而他的性幻想对象是他妈的该死的康纳。他也不知道RK900会对他说出的话做什么反应，他也不知道是不是只要说出来他的生活就能恢复正常。他不明白，他只不过是想把他已经乱成一团的生活稍微整理一下——至少整理成他能接受的样子，为什么就这么难。

他四下走了走，点燃了一根烟，而身后小巷里的响动吸引了他的注意。小巷里是三个人，在中间的是一个仿生人，他额头的指示灯一直闪着红色。一个深色皮肤的男人靠在墙上，一只手抓在仿生人的头发里。仿生人吞吐着他的阴茎，双手撑在地上，双腿大开跪在地上，屁股抬得老高。另一个男人抓着仿生人的腰，在仿生人的后穴里快速抽插着。盖文看不太清，等他走近一些之后，他终于看清了那三个人的样子。

他都没有注意到他的烟掉在了地上。

那他妈竟然是一个RK900型的仿生人，康纳的脸，灰蓝色的眸子，身上除了半挂着的RK900白色制服外套再无其他衣物。仿生人的头发被靠在墙上的男人弄得乱糟糟的，脸上还挂着一些精液，露出意乱情迷的表情，仿生阴茎垂在大开的两腿之间，没有得到丝毫爱护，渗出的前液直接滴到了地上。地上还有一片深色的痕迹，是那仿生人之前释放过的痕迹。被仿生人口交着的男人闭着双眼向后仰着头一脸享受，而身后不停操着仿生人后穴的男人的脸上则是吸了红冰一般近似疯狂的表情。仿生人的后穴被操弄的啪啪声和仿生人被堵在喉咙里的呜咽声盖文听得一清二楚。

在刚看到RK900的脸时，盖文真的以为那是 **他的** RK900被两个不知道他妈哪里来的混蛋路人强奸了，他差点就冲了上去。当他看清制服上的编号时他松了一口气——编号不一样，那不是 **他的** RK900。盖文发现自己简直不能想象如果 **他的** RK900跟别人做爱的样子，光是这个想法就已经能让没来由的愤怒和失落冲进他的脑海，他赶紧踩灭了没抽几口就掉在地上的烟，快步走回了酒吧。

 **他的** RK900，#313248317-87，衣服穿得好好的，略显失落地坐在原来的位置上。RK900一口没喝盖文点给他的蓝血饮料，像是被主人遗弃的宠物狗一样，在看到盖文回来之后，RK900马上抬起了头看向盖文，像是在期待什么。

“今晚跟我回家吧，RK900。”

盖文把车钥匙扔给RK900，转身走出了酒吧。

“好的，盖文。”

RK900接住车钥匙，跟了上去。

 

盖文知道这个夜晚的结局会是怎样的。他试图做点什么，让这注定发生的事情别来得那么突然，但当他坐上副驾驶车座的那一刻，他发现他已经什么都做不了了。

“告诉我，RK900，”盖文的头靠着车窗玻璃，斜着头看着RK900，“你这几天的晚上都是在哪里度过的？”

“除了去维修的那一晚之外，都是在街上。”RK900陈述道，“每晚我会尝试沿着不同的街道走到它的尽头，但是时间往往不允许我这样做，否则我上班就会迟到。”

盖文露出一个无声的微笑，这是他见过RK900做出的最可爱的事情了。

盖文之后就没再说话，这让RK900做出他已经睡着的推测。他用眼角的余光去看他，他还醒着，透过前车窗玻璃懒懒地盯着不断移动的前方，他额头的伤口还没好，依然贴着两条医用胶布。

“盖文。”

“嗯？”

“我很感激你在小巷那时做出的选择。”RK900轻声说。

被这一本正经的仿生人当面表达感谢反而让盖文平白冒出一丝尴尬，他可从没指望RK900能理解他的举动，就更别说是感谢了。虽然盖文也不懂为什么他那时做出了那样的选择，但他确实知道他救下RK900的动机并不是那么简单的。作为一个动机不纯的人，他可不想承受这种正式的感谢。

 

RK900把车停稳了。在盖文下车脚踩上地面那一刻，他真切地希望从车位到家门口的距离能无限远，他真的需要一点时间来消化这些，或者，需要一些勇气去做他想做的事。

或许月圆之夜就是让人疯狂，盖文看着天上的满月想。

插上钥匙，推开门，熟悉的黑暗包围了盖文，却不能如以往一般让他感到安心。随着盖文打开了客厅的灯，整齐的家居环境映入RK900眼帘。这比RK900推测的环境整齐多了，家居的品位也明显比RK900推测的样子高一些。

盖文脱下外套搭在沙发靠背上，而后走进了卧室，消失在RK900的视野中。RK900犹豫了一下，还是伸出手去，用指尖摸了盖文的外套，他的传感器告诉他这温度是残余的人类体温。

盖文很快就走了出来，上下打量着在沙发上坐的笔直的RK900，盖文想要说些什么，却还是保持了沉默，静静地在RK900身边坐下，伸手去拿电视遥控器。

在他抓到遥控器时，RK900的手覆上他的。在盖文反应过来之前，RK900就已经跨坐在他的身上，低着头用灰蓝色的眸子看他。

“操……”盖文自暴自弃地甩了一下头，向前吻上了RK900的唇。

在亲吻中，RK900熟练地脱下白色外套扔在地上，然后一颗一颗地解开黑色衬衫的扣子。那一直掩藏在领子下的脖子格外白皙，盖文忍不住轻轻咬了上去，RK900的仿生喉咙深处发出一声动情的呜咽。黑色衬衫也被扔在地上，盖文的双手沿着RK900的肌肉纹理从脖颈抚摸到腰间，在经过乳头时盖文恶趣味地拧了一下那娇嫩的一点，引得RK900一阵细微的颤抖。在盖文舔吻着刚遭受他暴力对待的乳头时，他像个人类一样发出短促而粗重的呼吸声，同时抬起右侧的手臂抱住了他胸前盖文的头。这酥酥麻麻的感觉太过舒服，让他有种错觉——他可以让这个人对他做 **任何事** 。盖文的手划到他的后腰，沿着腰窝弧度钻过腰带，伸进他的裤子抚摸丰满的臀部。没有任何预示地，盖文停下了手中的动作，触电一般迅速缩回了手。他挣脱RK900的怀抱，双手并用解开了RK900的裤子。没有内裤的遮挡，半勃的仿生阴茎展露在盖文眼前，前液润湿了黑色长裤的内侧，留下暧昧的水痕。

盖文抬头看了看满脸情欲的RK900，RK900则扬起一个充满情色意味的笑容，在他凌乱的头发的衬托下显得更加诱人。

“ **喜欢你看到的景象吗** ，盖文？”RK900一边说一边用一只手撸动着自己的仿生阴茎，同时另一只手去解开盖文的裤子。

“你们仿生人都……”不穿内裤的吗？盖文话说到一半，被自己阴茎上一记大力的按捏打断。

“我不是康纳。”RK900收起笑容，声音里透着冷漠和失望，他伸出舌头去，隔着医用胶带舔舐着盖文正在愈合的伤口，“你知道我不是他。”

盖文对这句话的回应是把RK900从自己的额头上扯下来，像是大力否定什么似的用嘴唇死死地封住RK900那吐着冰冷词句的桃色嘴唇。盖文轻柔地抚摸着RK900柔软的腰肢，同时沉浸在RK900隔着衬衫的爱抚中，那双用来逮捕罪犯的手此时此刻在他的身上肆意游走。

RK900起身坐到地上，一只手撸动着盖文的阴茎而另一只手撸动着自己的。他一丝不挂，而盖文只是解开了裤子，他知道这反差让他们彼此都更加兴奋了。RK900亲吻了盖文的小腹几下就含住了他的阴茎，这让盖文发出一声舒服的长叹，整个人都向后倒去，深深窝在了沙发靠背里。尤其这小妖精还在阴茎插到他的喉咙最深处时，翻着他灰蓝色的眼珠向上与盖文对视，像是挑衅又像是示弱。RK900一边给他口交一边撸动着他自己的仿生阴茎，这景象太色情了。RK900的喉咙又深又紧，有着人类喉咙的温度，盖文可不想就这样交代在他嘴里。

“告诉我，好孩子，”盖文的手指插入RK900的发间，故意把他的头发弄得更乱，“你会在吸着我的时候假装你是在吸着好爹地卡姆斯基吗？”

RK900没有预料到盖文会说出这样的话——因为他 **的确** 是这样想着的。突然被人窥探到真实想法的羞耻感混合着快感使RK900突然射了出来，这时盖文又一次顶到他喉咙深处，他发出了一声又长又闷的呜咽。RK900射精后喉咙的突然收紧让盖文失去了最后的自律，骂了一声妈的就射在了RK900的嘴里和脸上。

那张和康纳一模一样的脸上挂着盖文的精液，没有咽下去的部分顺着嘴角滴了下来，闭着眼睛，眉毛向上挑起，沉醉于情欲之中，满脸潮红。RK900的仿生精液射在他自己的小腹上和手上，还有一些滴在了地毯上。

盖文瘫在沙发里喘着粗气，RK900则是从地上爬了起来，再次跨坐在盖文的腿上。他一边缓慢撸动盖文刚刚释放过的阴茎，一边自己把手指塞入他未经人事的仿生后穴。

这是RK900第一次感受到后穴塞入东西的感觉。一开始他只能感受到疼痛，在把手指塞入足够长之后，他的手指触碰到一个突起的部分。按上那个突起，他发出一声变调的呻吟。整个身体爽得几乎要瘫软下来，强烈的快感像病毒增殖一般席卷他身体的各个组件，如果感染病毒也能带给他这样的感受，他不会介意去感染一下病毒的。

“什么啊，趁着我还在不应期，你就开始自己爽了吗？”盖文咧开嘴笑了，倾身吻了一下RK900还残留着精液痕迹的嘴角，“把手指拿出来，我来。”

RK900听话地抽出了手指，像做错事的孩子一样，可怜巴巴地看着盖文，但他的动作可一点都不像个孩子，在盖文的手指蘸着他刚刚射在腹部的精液探入他的后穴时，他加快了手上撸动盖文阴茎的速度。

“坏孩子。”盖文打了RK900屁股一下，满意地感受到后穴的一阵缩紧。

RK900咬着下唇，在盖文探入第二根和第三根手指时发出断断续续的闷哼，盖文的手指在那突起四周按压着，但就是不按上那突起，RK900难耐地扭动着腰肢，而盖文则抽出了手指。像是给自作主张的RK900一点惩罚一般，盖文狠狠捏了他的屁股一下，同时把另一只手伸到自己裤子口袋里去摸那包刚刚从卧室拿出来的安全套。盖文刚要撕开安全套包装，就被RK900夺了过来向后扔了出去。

“那么来吧，RK900。”盖文顿了一下，而后向RK900张开双臂，带着RK900在他脸上见过的最纯真的笑容。

于是RK900就那么做了，一只手搭上了盖文的肩，另一只手扶住了盖文第二次勃起的阴茎，对准了已经扩张完毕的后穴，缓缓坐了下去。盖文扶着RK900的腰，RK900双手搭在盖文肩上，后穴里含着的阴茎正在一寸一寸开拓着全新的疆土。RK900皱着眉，发出阵阵哭了一般的细碎呜咽，指示灯也一直闪着亮黄色，灰蓝色的眼睛里写满了迷离，仿佛下一秒就会淌出泪水来。

盖文曾经好奇他一本正经的仿生人搭档在情欲中的样子，现在这幅画面正摊开在他的面前，比他肖想的更加真实动人。他答应了RK900不把他当做康纳，他确实努力去这样做了，但仍然控制不住RK900的影像和他脑内康纳的影像重合。RK900那副坚不可摧的样子已经全然不在，反而被一根阴茎欺负得快要哭出来。盖文听见他脑海里那些他自己都抗拒的肮脏声音又在低语着催他堕落，但这次盖文没有抵抗，而是直接选择了听从。他扶在RK900腰上的手突然向下用力，将RK900死死钉在他的阴茎上。阴茎顶端快速摩擦过RK900内壁的突起，直接捅进了RK900后穴的最深处。

RK900仰起头尖叫出声，指示灯闪着猩红，豆大的泪滴顺着脸颊掉在盖文胸前。他低下头责怪似的瞪着盖文，但那双挂着泪滴的眼睛一点威慑力都没有。察觉到自己确实做的过分了，盖文轻轻吻上RK900的眼角，尝到仿生人的眼泪没有任何味道。

“没事了，我在这里。”盖文吻着他的眼角呢喃着。

RK900头上的指示灯终于变回黄色之后，盖文开始了手上的动作，抬起RK900的腰肢又落下，他的阴茎在RK900的内壁缓慢厮磨着，随后逐渐加快速度，RK900的闷哼变成了愉悦的呻吟。

RK900的指示灯在红黄之间不停变换着，他伏在盖文肩上大张着嘴，变调地嗯嗯呀呀着，机体温度也变得滚烫，他紧致而滚烫的后穴分泌了太多润滑液，以至于随着盖文的抽插淌出了一些，黏糊糊地滴在盖文的腿上。RK900高效精准的仿生大脑也被操的不清醒了，他终于明白了为何人类对于性交带来的快感有着永无止境的追求。在这极致的愉悦中，他仿佛又回到熟悉的那座宅邸中，坐在卡姆斯基的腿上放荡地呻吟，在一片水汽氤氲中透过落地窗看着外面熟悉的天阴了又晴。但带给他这份快感的是 **盖文** ，不是卡姆斯基。此刻RK900的仿生大脑中像是被盖文操穿了一样，冒出一个病态的想法，他 **确实** 可以为盖文做任何事，他可以把他整个自己都完全给这个人——不论挂着这张脸的人究竟是盖文还是卡姆斯基。没有被碰触的仿生阴茎突然传来一阵触电般的快感，在预示着RK900即将再次射精。

“不行了，盖文，我要……”

“看着我的脸。”盖文轻声说。

RK900照做了，灰蓝色的眼眸注视着盖文褐色的眼眸。他们在彼此眼中看到了自己此时此刻的模样。

“这真的很棒，Nines，”盖文说着，在RK900的唇上啄了一下，“Nines。”

就在这时RK900射了出来，几乎同时，盖文也释放在了他的体内，炙热的精液填满了RK900的后穴。射精之后RK900趴在盖文身上一动不动，几下喘息之后就没了动静。他的指示灯在盖文看不到的那一侧，盖文不知道RK900现在是怎样的情况，他猜他恐怕一不小心把这台模控生命最新最宝贝的仿生人操宕机了。

“噢……操，我他妈真是个混蛋。”盖文低声说，用另一侧的手覆上眼睛。

“不，”RK900闷闷的声音传来，“我才是。”

“你还好吗，Nines？”盖文只当RK900还没有完全清醒，选择性地忽略了那句没来由的话，安抚地拍了拍RK900的后背。

“我很好，”RK900从盖文的肩上微微抬起头，蹭了一下盖文的侧脸，发出一声舒服的叹息，“不能比这更好了。”

 

_盖文_

_炮友_

_路径解锁_

 

没有人能在你的搭档诱惑你和他亲吻之后还能像之前一样还公事公办地对待他和对待你们之间的关系，特别是你的搭档还和你的性幻想对象长着同一张脸，更别提在三天之后你们还打了一炮，这他妈根本就不在公事公办的考虑范围以内了。

盖文不得不承认，他已经开始适应他乱出新花样的生活了，以至于已经可以把这当做日常。他和RK900，一起上班和下班，工作时一起做文书工作或是出外勤，彼此的默契也与日俱增。他们小心控制着他们的秘密关系，使之不为任何人所知。晚上回到家后，则是另一个世界，盖文会很乐意把他在外严肃认真的仿生人搭档淫荡的一面激发出来，而RK900也很享受盖文一边亲吻着他一边射在他的身体里。他们在性事上从未有过分歧，不论是在没拉窗帘的客厅里合二为一，还是在卧室柔软的床垫上十指交缠。

或许是某次RK900在面对盖文时戒心放低了太多，或许是某次RK900在射出来时呢喃出了“伊利亚”，总之，盖文或多或少发现了一些蛛丝马迹，知道了他的好搭档对仿生人之父异常的迷恋之情。

他们彼此都明白，除了在床上不要 **叫错** 彼此的名字以外，一切都与最初的时候一模一样，一切都还在既有的轨道上有条不紊地运行着。只要不出任何差错，就足够彼此欺骗，一切就都还是原来的样子。

 

RK900坐在摆有“李德警探”桌签的办公桌后，额角蓝色的指示灯突然闪成黄色，盖文知道那是有人打来电话了。

“你好，我是 **奈斯·李德** 警探，请问有什么可以帮助你的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，这确实是“人渣和仿生人渣的本愿”。


End file.
